This invention relates to a switch apparatus for a marine propulsion unit and more particularly to an improved, simplified and compact electrical control for such propulsion unit.
In many forms of marine propulsion controls there are provided a plurality of switches, normally including a main switch, for controlling various aspects of the propulsion unit. For example, these switches frequently include in addition to the main switch, that supplies main electrical power to the engine, a starter switch and/or a kill switch. In order to provide ease of operation and installation, frequently these switches are all mounted in a common control element or control panel. Frequently this common control element may be the housing assembly of a single lever control which controls both the speed of the engine of the propulsion unit and the condition of its transmission.
Obviously, it is necessary for the switches to be electrically connected to the power source, to the control element of the switch, and to the element which they control. This requires considerable wiring and thus provides a time consuming assembly. Such arrangements also introduce the possibility of electrical failures either on installation or upon use.
It is, therefore, a principal object of this invention to provide an improved switch apparatus for a marine propulsion unit.
It is a further object of this invention to provide an improved sealed switch apparatus embodying several switches for the marine propulsion control and which are incorporated in a common sealed housing which has a hard wire circuitry encompassed therein so as to minimize the number of external controls and connections.